Daughter of Poseidon
by Rikki-Chadwick-Is-A-Mermaid
Summary: Jovi Jackson- sister of Percy Jackson. She grew up in a tough neighborhood with a foster mom and no memories of home. She's taken to camp, but hastily stored under the waves until it was safe for the Daughter of Poseidon. RnR! No slash, age changes inside


**I'm starting two new stories, which is kinda dumb since I have trouble finding time to update my other three, but don't judge. Don't be mad if I don't update for a while at any point in time. This story focuses into Percy Jackson's sister. She's a year younger than him, and arrives at Camp while he's off on his quest for the Golden Fleece. She's sent to live underwater ,as a daughter of Poseidon. After the whole Jason, Piper, Leo, Percy, Hazel, Frank, and whoever else Prophecy is over, and Chirson thinks it's safe, he sends Percy to collect his sister. I'm not telling anymore than that. So she's twelve right now, when she's taken to camp by Percy she's roughly sixteen. Hope you like!**

**I do not own any part of the PJ world, all rights go to Mr. Riordan and his publishing company. Boo-ya.**

* * *

><p>It's hard to get used to things after being abducted by a flock of pegasi.<p>

Let me explain some things before I dive headfirst into the story.

Me: JoviLee Madonna Jackson. Yeah, yeah- my foster mom never fully left the eighties. Like adding "Lee" makes it all better. Bon Jovi, Madonna, and the King of Pop rolled up in one- my name. I've always thought it was dumb, but do you ever come across two JoviLee's? Didn't think so.

Anyway, I only shape the image of my parents by looking at myself in the mirror- Black hair, sea green eyes, and olive skin. Once, on my tenth birthday, my Aunts Demi and Arti came to visit me. They told me about my dad- he is a rich and important sailor from Greece, who had to go across the sea on business and never returned- lost at sea. Not dead, I refused the thought. One day, he might even spot me and take me home to my mom and all three of us'd live happily ever after.

Yeah right.

Good people get the worst luck. Which is why I purposefully get bad grades- failing in classes I should get D's in, straight D's in C-worthy classes. My philosophy is that if I get bad grades and get detentions and suspensions, and steal here and there, that I might get so mean that I'll get good luck and find my family.

Well, by my twisted logic anyways.

So my Aunts told me that when I'm thirteen, I'll be brought to "Camp by Blackjack", which I took to mean that I'd be gambled out of the house by mom. So I was not prepared for what happened on that very…- Fateful? Lucky?…No, the word is life-changing- day.

* * *

><p>I was just walking home that day.<p>

I swear, just walking. For once, not carrying anything suspicious- no Swiss Army knives, no cigarettes, not even a particularly fat wallet. Just walking home from yet another torturous day being me.

The kids had been being mean to me again. Surprise, surprise. I say that with the utmost sarcasm.

Billy Darwin had been teasing me for my braces- his teeth were yellow and crooked ,he couldn't talk. Then his posy jostled me about my unfairly elfish ears. Finally, they began talking about how I don't have real parents. Which was the last straw.

I've found over the years that I'm very skilled with water- I can do ice sculptures like nobody's business, making the water bend and then freezing it. I can change the freezing shower into a nice steamy one without wasting I can contort it in air and bend it to my will, taking over anyone. Once, I accidentally pulled a duck under the pond, but it bobbed back up ruffled but A-ok.

So naturally, I ran to the docks, knowing they'd follow me, trying to corner me and rough me up a bit. I waited until they were in punching range and dove into the unclean, murky water of the Salt Lake dock. I think I spent maybe two hours under the surface, just flicking about and cleaning garbage.

By the time I'd come up, the boys had left. I smiled and hopped out, and started walking.

So you think I'd be wet.

But you'd be wrong.

You see, even though i did go under for hours, I can repel water when I so choose to.

Cool right? I think so too.

So anyway, my parol officer had no reason to stop me on the street. But he did. Stupid Chad.

"Jo!" He called from his Police Cruiser. I rolled my eyes inwardly but flashed him a train-tracked smile.

"Hey Chad!" He parked in the shoulder of the street and got out, limping towards me.

See, Chad is a rather young police officer, but he's had rough times- he claims that his father wanted him to become an Olympic runner. Poor little Chad ran his legs too hard, and now he has a major limp, but only when he walks. Which I find weird, but it's not my business.

Anyways, Chad limps over to where I'd stopped on the cement sidewalk. He studied me with scrutinizing eyes, staring until I felt really uncomfortable. He scratched his police cap, which was always covering his curly brown hair.

"Got anything?" He asked cautiously. That's what I hate about Chad- he's always nervous around me, like I'll explode at any minute. I held my hands up, like, _Dare you to search me_. He nodded.

"Listen, JoviLee." That's when I know he's being utmost serious. He only calls me anything but Jo at important times, like when I was suspected of stealing a dog. Good times.

"What's up?" I asked, trying to stay nonchalant about the whole thing. Needless to say, I failed by epic proportions.

"Listen- I need you to go home to your mom-" I rolled my eyes and grumbled, but he cut me off. "Yes, to your mother. Tell her that Chad says 'Blackjack comes at six.' Nothing else, you hear me? When Blackjack comes, I need you to be ready- which means, a few changes of clothes and other necessaries at hand, no cell phone, and don't eat before- Blackjack's rather rocky." He told me this under his breath. I was confused.

"Officer, with all due respect, your'e too old for me…" He laughed. He laughed! How rude can you get?

"Right- didn't think you'd understand. But Chiron will explain it all."

"Who's..?"

"No time for explanations! Just tell Amy, go! And behave yourself!" And with that, her jumped in the police cruiser and searched the sky as if looking for a storm brewing.

As strange as it was, I decided I'd better follow his directions. So, I pulled my jacket tighter around me and sprinted home.


End file.
